


Fisting

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fisting, Fists of Havoc, Inappropriate use of Light, Lightplay, M/M, Other, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Day 8 of Kinktober. In which Cayde-6 and a Titan get tanked and the Titan gets creative.





	Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> This was also for a request from my pal get-rammed on Tumblr. If you like Cayde-6, whiny sub Cayde-6 and Cayde-6 dick then get-rammed's blog is for you!!!

“Y’smell nice,” Cayde mumbles, voice laced with static and the Titan chuckles, groping his ass and grinding their crotches together. They lean in for a kiss, but their alcohol-dazed mind misjudges the distance between them and Cayde, and their lips slide past Cayde’s cheek. Settling for pressing plump lips to the Exo’s neck, tongue and teeth trace sensitive plates, licking and nipping at the seams. A wanton moan escapes the Exo and he squirms against them, hands scrabbling at their armour.

“This- needs to- off- _kzzzt_ ”

Static bursts from the Hunter Vanguard’s speaker as the Titan slips a hand between them, palming his dick through his pants. Cayde bucks into their touch, orange flashing brightly with the needy whines that escape him. The noise elicits a growl from the Titan - the only warning Cayde has before his pants are, quite literally, ripped off him, seams splitting in the Titan’s fists as they _earn_ the right to touch him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he whimpers and they grin - And Cayde’s sensors light up like a Dawning Tree as Arc bursts from Striker and a static-laced scream tears its way from his speakers as a fist crackling with arc sinks into his tight, dripping hole.

 _Fists_ of Havoc indeed. The Titan grins, all teeth and primal desire, pinning the smaller Hunter’s hands above his head and forcing his thighs obscenely wide. All the better to watch the way their Fist sinks into the Exo, causing slick to dribble from his hole. They track its path down the curve of his ass and his thighs and lean in, licking it up and revelling in the ozone taste of Arc Light mingling with the burn of Cayde’s Solar.

Cayde arches off the bed, wailing in pleasure as pulses of Arc light up his sensors, dim, light them up harder. The Titan chuckles as he grabs their shoulder plates, their nails scraping against his walls as their fingers curl and uncurl and heavy armour cracks in Cayde’s grip. Orange and blue flicker erratically in electric ecstasy, his mouth wide open in a scream that’s cut off by his speakers shorting out.

Cayde comes, slick gushing from his hole and soaking into the sheets. Leaning over him propped up on an elbow, the Titsn pulls their fist out. The Exo’s loud whine of disappointment turns into a whimper when he’s faced with their slick coated fist.

“Clean it up for me, will ya boss?” they slur, grinning as Cayde’s voice box clicks repeatedly resetting, his gaze riveted to their fist. “Don’t wantcha gettin too dirty.”

Cayde’s jaw drops wide open to accommodate the Titan’s fist, moaning as he sucks their first clean of slick. A shudder wracks his body at their whispered _good boy_ and he pants, internal fans roaring at their Chershire grin. He opens his mouth to deliver a witty one-liner but all that comes out is a high pitched whine when the Striker’s Arc lit fist sinks back into him, filling him up and lighting his sensors like a beacon. Arc light pulses _just_ so and Cayde comes again, walls clenching around the Titan’s fist as he arches off the bed with a keen. And he falls back, body limp and a warmth in his chest that’s not just his Light.

“Think you can make it t'three, Vanguard?”

Blue eyes flicker like a faulty display as Cayde tries to pull his scattered mind together long enough to process the question. Locking eyes with the Titan, he spreads his legs wide grinding his slit against their arc crackling fist, a worn but cocky grin on his face.

“Do your worst, Striker.”

They lean in close, Chershire grin on their face, lips and teeth scraping his ear. Alcohol hits his olfactory sensors and he steals a kiss for taste, shuddering with anticipation at their words.

“I intend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously go check out get-rammed you will not be disappointed.


End file.
